


What?  It fell off a truck....

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: What if Grace and Frankie were more than friends starting in season 2 and just didn't say anything....I wrote this based on a scene where Frankie is wearing a white sweater and scarf she obviously borrowed from Grace….I closely quoted the line "do you want to kiss me?  Do you want me to kiss you? " from a different writers fanfiction when describing G&F kiss in this story. I honestly don't remember the author or the fanfiction to give them exact credit..because I'm such a written word nerd....but I heard this particular line in my head when I wrote this....so no disrespect was intended...mad props to the original author who inspired the "reboot" here..





	What?  It fell off a truck....

Ugh that was a long day. And under different circumstances I might actually like Lucy… 

*Sigh, Lucy is just one more thing in a list of things that makes me wanna forget this day. 

Yeah but drinking til you pass out is not gonna make you feel any better...so I Googled Vin Diesel. Do you want to watch Fast and Furious, Iron Giant, or a sci-fi comedy called Guardians of the Galaxy? 

You're really gonna make me watch a movie with you?

Yes, I know from experience, no matter if it's gluten, ice cream, alcohol, or mushrooms...the hang over is a bitch. Best to watch some type of mind numbing movie about cars, or possibly a psychotic talking raccoon and his best tree friend Groot. 

Okay okay fast cars it is. But what's with this Vin Diesel obsession of yours?

Well apparently the kids told Robert and Sol's wedding guests he and I were friends with benefits, so I figured I should at least see for myself what the fuss is about. You know strictly for scientific research purposes.

*Time passes*

So that's Vin Diesel...if only I were 20 years younger…

No, that would still make you Anne Bancroft, although I will say Mr. Diesel is much easier on the eye than a young Dustin Hoffman…

There is that...so were you ever a Mrs. Robinson? Any of Brianna's or Mallory's friends interest you? I know you definitely interested them but…

As shocking as this may sound, I was not really that enamored with teenage boys, even when I was a teenager, and especially when they were sniffing around my daughter's…

Oh yeah, I can totally see you being Elza the ice princess from about age 12 on. What? Didn't you see Frozen? Maybe with Maddie?

Anyway, this…*waves arms up and down in front of Grace* definitely Elza…

Thanks, I think….

You don't know who she is do you? Here let me Google her picture.

You know there's a rumor that Elza is gay, so since you said you weren't particularly enamored with teenage boys, or young men in general…except Nick kinda obviously, *Grace: eyeroll*...*Frankie: relax, so how about women?

What about them? What exactly are you asking? Because obviously I noticed Anne Bancroft, then there's Ann-Margaret, the amazing Vanessa Redgrave, and even though she's young, Angie Harmon is quite striking, and Mariska Hargitay is beautiful like her mother….

Well since you are talking female celebrities you noticed, you told me yours so I'll tell you mine… obviously the Grand Dame herself, Katharine Hepburn, and the actual Dame Maggie Smith. Then Cher, obviously. Joan Jett, Grace Slick, Bonnie Raitt, k.d. Lang, Melissa, Aretha,and Tina. Maya Angelou, Charlize Theron, oh..Madeline Kahn and Gilda Radner, both gone too soon. Joan Rivers too, and Della Reese. Then there's Lita Ford, and Pink is young but so amazing…Oh and Bette. Did I ever tell you I met her and Barry Manilow once back in the day?

No, you met Bette Midler? And I'm kinda surprised you didn't mention Barbra, I saw her in concert with Robert before we were married. Guess I should have been more clued in.

Well if he'd taken you to see Judy Garland or Liza or Madonna. Or taken you to see Barry back when I met him on the bathhouses…what? Are you appropriately scandalized yet? Oh that's right you grew up on the East Coast...but I'm guessing you weren't into Tim Curry John Waters or Divine….oh God...dammit Janet…

I'm not even going there with you…

I knew it. You've never seen Rocky Horror. Oh my goodness you are a virgin…

Actually I have seen Rocky Horror, and Jesus Christ Superstar, and Cats, and Hair…. Boarding school in Connecticut remember? East Coast? NYC?

You did not see Hair.. next you'll tell me you were at Woodstock. 

Well actually I was in France in 1969 so no. 

Oh I love you...you were in France in 1969…  
God I'm sorry I missed this for so long... whatever happened to the Grace that lived in France and saw Rocky Horror in New York City?

My stepmother died. And my dad was in California and I met Robert and...here we are.

Stepmother?

Yeah, my mother died when I was 12, hence boarding school and a series of stepmothers. The last one stayed the longest, almost 10 years. I actually like Lana, so I came back a couple times over the holidays and she made me promise to make peace with dad when she died and he was alone. 

Lana Turner?

No, Lana was a stage name, probably borrowed from Ms. Turner, she was like an older sister, or that cool aunt, late in life child of your grandparents.

Look at you being all Dustin Hoffman toward your stepmother…

Hardly, she was maybe 20 years older than me, but I doubt it. And it was my brother who was Dustin Hoffman…

Which brings me back to my question...how do you feel about women? Ever felt sexually attracted? Ever been curious?

I don't...why are you asking me this? Are you hitting on me? Seriously our husbands are the gay ones…

*Holds up hand* calm down Ms. Sweeney, I'm not saying you're gay or a lesbian...I'm just asking of you find me..er...women sexually attractive?

Honestly? I find you very attractive yes. But you hide under way too many layers of clothes. And you seriously suck at flirting.

You thought I was flirting?

Yes, but as I said you sorta suck at it.

Okay then...why don't you show me how it's done?

Well that's definitely better...but okay, challenge accepted. *Reaches up to pull Frankie's hair back and tuck it behind her ear. You have a beautiful jawline and strong neck, your posture is amazing, and you have cute ears. You should wear your hair pulled back. Hold on. *Goes and grabs a scrunchie off the bookcase, pulls Frankie's hair into a low ponytail. There. Now follow me into the kitchen for a nightcap. 

Ever had a grasshopper?

No, and you said I suck at flirting?

Okay so that's a no. A grasshopper is an old school mixed drink I think you might like. Grab me two coffee mugs...just trust me.

Here you heat the milk, I'll grab the cocoa. You stir the milk as it heats I'll pour in the cocoa powder. 

Grace stands behind Frankie and brushes her arms against the edge of Frankie's breasts as she wraps her arms around Frankie and joins their hands to stir the chocolate mixture. You're ears are so cute, have you ever considered piercing them? Grace spoons up against Frankie til she seen contact will be missed. Then steps away and opens the pantry. 

Peppermint and rum. Please pour the chocolate in the mugs. Next add your favorite, whipped cream...a voila a perfect late night drink is created.

Wait, you have a little whipped cream right there… *touches Frankie's lip, then Grace licks the cream off her finger

So what do you think?

I think I'm in love...and yeah I suck at flirting...and I never really thought to combine chocolate and alcohol until now but I like it too. It's not quite as amazing as gummy bears and pancakes but that's for another time… oh Grace, I needed this tonight. I could kiss you..

Do you want to?

Do you want me to? Because consent is really important and...

Gawd Frankie, you suck at flirting… 

Grace leans in and touches her lips to Frankie's but just lightly brushes until Frankie responds.

Mmm that was nice. Hang on let me sip some of this liquid courage. Okay now let's try that again…

The next morning Brianna comes over to tell Frankie Say Grace is going to market her lube. But she pauses when she sees Frankie in a sweater and scarf that look suspiciously like something her mom would have stashed in her closet. 

Nice outfit, what gives?

Oh this? It fell off a truck.

Hmm….


End file.
